


[时息] 山椒鱼

by hagane001



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagane001/pseuds/hagane001
Summary: 原文在LFT：http://saihateaini.lofter.com/post/319c9ba8_1c8be1065• CP：医患时近（心理医生时×患者近）• 100年前战胜盖侬，无百年沉睡• 7岁年龄差• 部分心理控制情节，还是慎标题来自井伏鳟二的短篇『山椒鱼』
Relationships: Link/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	[时息] 山椒鱼

咔嗒。

门开了。

些许细微的尘埃被无声地扬起，在阳光中洋洋洒洒地飘落。

坐在白色书桌后的时闻声，从无框眼镜镜片后抬起湖蓝色的双眼。

一位少年走进纯白色的诊疗室。

他关上门，轻微到几乎没有发出声音。然后转身，抬手成拳，小臂与胸膛齐平，拳心置于心脏之上，对着书桌后的时微微躬身。

一个标准的高规格军礼。

时挑了挑淡金色的眉毛。

包裹着医用手套的手指放下手中的医学期刊，拿起桌边摆放的一份病历。

这是桌上唯一一份病历。今天早晨刚从王城方面下达，消息被层层加密后再加急传送，抵达他的办公室时，他甚至还能闻到潜行草熬煮成的皇家蓝墨水的那股淡淡墨香。

——这就是息吹了。

他瞥了一眼少年那与病历上的照片别无二致的眉眼。

面前的真人比病历上看起来更为老成。他没有说话，刚才那扇门与他相比都显得更能言善辩——时看得出，对方很谨慎地保持着戒备，仿佛那些随病历一起被送到时书桌上的加密文件。

这可观的厚度里密密麻麻列举了少年至今为止的生平。出生年月日，归属地，各项事迹，以及最后那行不可磨灭的军功。

战胜灾厄盖侬的勇者。王国最优秀的近卫骑士。

驱魔之剑的主人。

时不由得在心底吹了声口哨。

他看向那少年。

少年行完军礼，对他沉默地点了点头，走到时书桌对面的白色沙发上端端正正地落座。连双腿并拢的角度都无可挑剔。

他看起来最多不过十六七岁——哦，是十七岁。时重新看了一眼那份厚重的履历，想起早些时候老国王电话中那快溢出听筒的忧虑。

自从讨伐灾厄归来，那孩子就……不太对劲。

老国王咳嗽一声。

声音透过电话线传来，时甚至可以想象出他的直属上司那丛茂密的白胡子跟着一起颤巍巍的模样。

那孩子——息吹就拜托你了。

治好他。

……治好他。

然而这位大名鼎鼎的患者本人，看上去却十分不配合。

时再次抬起眼，扫过墙上的时钟。

一个小时整的预约疗程已过去45分钟，而面前这位年少的骑士大人却姿势也没有换过一个。他的腿仍然牢牢并拢，像是被用铁箍焊死在了那张沙发上。连被他的身体压下的沙发垫上的褶皱都感到了无聊透顶。

时有些心疼自己漂亮的沙发。

但他并不打算开口搭理这位沉默寡言的病人。

时的病人通常都并不认为自己是病人。以前每个来到他这间王城唯一的心理诊疗室的人都这么想。诚然，大家对他这位传说中的先代勇者都无比尊重、崇拜甚至是敬畏。但这些敬畏并不能直接转化为心理上的依从——如今海拉鲁的高级军官们都过分骄傲了，一个个活像锁在王城武器展示库里那些精致的、金灿灿的王族武器。

时用形状优美的指尖挑起对方病历中的一页纸，从淡白的纸张后投去观察的视线。

然而眼前的少年似乎连金灿灿的武器都算不上。

当着当事人的面查看对方的病历，听起来似乎有点不礼貌。但他的病人并没有察觉，也就不会表示介意。

对方戴着白手套的双手正规矩地放在双腿上方，扣拢自己的膝盖。

头微微低垂着，不知在想些什么。

那双厚重的白手套一定很闷热。时想。列席王国庆典时，他自己也曾戴过，那滋味儿绝不好受。

但少年似乎早已默认了与这份维持多年束缚和谐相处。就像与他被加诸身上的那些身份。

就像困住他的这座王城。

在这过去的45分钟里——现在是50分钟了，他甚至一刻都不愿意放松自己的后背，靠在那柔软舒适的沙发上休息片刻。

他绷紧得无以复加。

时镜片后的目光突然犀利起来。

他看上去，就像是……

一把生了锈的武器。

分针第60次掠过0时的刹那，少年像是被上了发条的木偶一般，准时从白色的沙发上站起身来。

时似乎完全没有在意。

镜片后那双湖蓝色的眼睛毫无波动。他甚至看也没看面前的病人一眼，仿佛被手中的纸张吸引了全部注意力。

但这并不打扰这位少年军官完成他的礼仪。

少年仿佛早已习惯了在他人漠然的视线中沉默地履行自己的职责。

少年看向时。

有一瞬间，他似乎有些克制不住，想要张开口说些什么。

但片刻后却又紧紧闭拢了嘴唇。

他依旧抬起手，拳心向内抵住胸口，对着书桌后的时再次微微躬身。

一个无可挑剔的，安静的军礼。

然后他离开沙发。走向最初的那扇门。

咔嗒。

门被再次关上。

第一次疗程至此结束。

时放下手中的病历，叹了口气。

他没有错过少年从沙发上站起来时，那一下几不可察的微微趔趄。如果不是非常仔细地观察，甚至发觉不了少年连走向门的那看似标准的几步都在一瘸一拐。

联想到他在过去的一小时中那不自然地僵直着的身体，时微微蹙起眉，耳边响起老国王早前的叮嘱。

他不禁用手指下意识地敲打起这份过于厚重的病历的封面。

战胜灾厄盖侬的勇者。优秀的近卫骑士。

王国最锋利的剑。 

然而没有人知道。

这柄剑受伤了。

TBC

-

……我只想写息吹仰起脸小声地叫阿时「时医生……」

啊！（

「トキ先生……」

……呜！


End file.
